Sea Sketches
by kai lun an
Summary: She tried to find his portrait and ended up finding him. [namixas]


Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Inspiration: None at first, but then Simple and Clean inspired a bit. And the ending of the first KH. Because every KH authoress needs at least one one-shot based on it. Well, not really. Hehe.

She tried to find his portrait and ended up finding him. namixas

**)—When you walk**** away, you don't hear me say…—(**

The sun was just rising as Namine Hamasaki was sitting on the beach, her sketchbook on her lap and an array of colored pencils in her left hand. Her right hand was being occupied by a sandy yellow-ish colored pencil. Perfect for coloring the sand of the famed Destiny Islands beach.

Or coloring in his hair.

Who was he? Roxas Hikaru. She hadn't seen him in a year, but she would always come here to wait for him.

Roxas had left to go take care of his sick mother back in his home town, but no one knew just when he would come back.

She looked down at her sketch and didn't even recognize it anymore. Had she drawn it? Had she really drawn his smile?

Or was he really smiling at her?

Had she drawn his messy hair?

Or had he forgot to brush it himself?

Had she really ripped out the sketch and thrown it into the ocean?

Yes, she had. No counter-question could deny that. After working so hard on a sketch of him, she had thrown it out to the ocean.

She smiled as the wind gently blew by. Maybe the ocean would take the picture to Roxas. For all she knew, he could be on a distant beach, waiting for a message from her.

Namine had never been one for writing down her feelings, so she expressed it through her art. Roxas knew that, so maybe he was waiting for a drawing. She suddenly din't want Roxas to find the sketch. If he found it, he would find it in a crumpled state. When he opened it, he would realize that it was a picture of him. Maybe he'd misinterpret and think that she hated him.

Or maybe she was looking into all of it too much.

Maybe she wasn't looking into it enough.

She honestly hated questioning herself, but she'd been doing it more and more often lately. Namine took her sandals off and tucked her sketchpad under one arm. She ran into the water and was halfway up to her knee, before she last track of her sketch.

"Where are you?" The girl whispered.

Had she really just said 'you'? A drawing wasn't a person.

But maybe she really didn't want the drawing.

Maybe she really just wanted Roxas.

"But that's ridiculous." She muttered. Her last words with him weren't exactly pleasant. Actually, they were downright harsh.

)—(

"Go ahead and get out of here! I never want to see you again!"

Roxas's eyes showed hurt for a second, before shaking his head. "I know that you don't mean that."

She kept yelling, "How would you know what I mean? I hate you! Do you hear me, Roxas Hikaru? I HATE YOU!"

His hand reached out for her shoulder, but she immediately hit it away and kept on yelling, "I HATE YOU! Don't you EVER come near me again! LEAVE!"

All was silent for a while, then Roxas turned away to leave. He turned his head towards her and smiled, "I'll come back to you. I promise."

Namine kept silent and watched as his boat headed off. When the boat was finally out of sight, she quietly whispered:

"I know you will."

)—(

The blonde girl was still standing in the same spot in the ocean. She had long since forgotten about searching for the sketch of the boy.

The boy that she claimed to hate.

But also the boy that she no-doubtedly loved.

And she was positive that he had loved her too. She had been so cruel to him when he left, but he managed to give a smile and the promise of his return. Yet she hadn't even given him the assurance that she would wait for him, or that she had even heard him.

She stood still, having not moved for quite a while. A smile broke out on her lips before she sang out,

"You're giving me…

…too many things.

Lately, you're all I need.

You smiled at me

And said-"

A new voice chimed in, "Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no, I don't think life is quite that simple."

Tears welled up in her eyes as Namine skipped the chorus and went on to the second verse,

"The daily things

That keep us all busy

Are confusing me,

That's when you came to me

And said…"

The other person continued, "Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, and maybe some things are that simple."

It was quiet except for the beating of the waves against the rocks, and the beating of the two teenagers' hearts.

Her eyes scanned him up and down, and saw the wet and crumpled sketch in his hands. His eyes scanned her in the same way, seeing the sketchpad in her hands.

_Hold me,_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on._

_Regardless of warnings,_

_The future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothing's like before._

Namine's eyes welled up with tears and she choked out, "Y-You came back."

"I promised I would, didn't I?"

"I knew you would, Roxas."

Nothing's like before.

**)—…"Please, oh baby, don't go."—(**

Good?

Bad?

Sad?

Tell it all in a review.


End file.
